


A Dragon's Mess

by B N Prompte (RumpelstiltskinIX)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Academia, Academy, Based on a Tumblr Post, College, Comedy, Fantasy, Gen, High Fantasy, Human Experimentation, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, School, Students, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, WritingPromptBot, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumpelstiltskinIX/pseuds/B%20N%20Prompte
Summary: Sskentheoseoss thought there would be gems, but instead she just finds dirty laundry and conflicting information on human mating rituals.Based off a prompt by WritingPromptsBot.





	A Dragon's Mess

The dean had insisted there would be gems. It was Sskentheoseoss’ third year of groundskeeping on the human academy grounds, and there had yet to be so much as a single crystal. She supposed she had expected as much. He smelled like bovine grease, lye, fermented grapes and off parchment. She knew better than to get invested in another human who smelled like bovine grease, lye, fermented grapes and off parchment.

The scholars smelled even worse. There was this one girl who paraded around and smelled like garlic mixed with whatever it was humans exuded during mating season, which thus far seemed to coincide with the entire school term. Apparently this was where humans gathered to breed, usually while guzzling fermented grapes, barley, and Snakes Above knew what else.

Sskentheoseoss rubbed her scaly, long snout against tree branches as reptilian eyes peered over the tiny glass cylinders scattered across the courtyard. She threw her wings up in a shrug, and shook her head. A dragon with more of a temper might have scared these humans straight, but she had better things to do than mull over mortal failings.

She sniffed, catching an especially rife whiff of garlic and human bodily fluids. Lovely. Her head turned toward the source, finding nothing... but the smell grew stronger. She strolled toward the scent, tail knocking a bench over in her wake (again).

It smelt as though it were right in front of her face, before the scholars’ quarters. She prodded her nose toward the scent, and her nose hit it: a piece of invisible fabric, wedged between the window and fluttering in the wind.

Apparently some human was using their odd penchant for garlic and bodily fluids to signal to other humans that they were ready to mate.

It didn’t occur to Sskentheoseoss that most humans could not easily smell something three stories away from them, let alone get to it so easily.

**Author's Note:**

> WritingPromptsBot can be found on Tumblr, generating a random prompt an hour.
> 
> This short was based off the following:
> 
> "An unemotional dragon finds an invisible shorts in a school."


End file.
